


Sleep to Dream

by boychik



Category: Gouhou Drug | Legal Drug
Genre: Drabble, Dreams, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boychik/pseuds/boychik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazahaya has crawled into Rikuo’s bed for the night.</p><p>Intentional? Probably not. Coincidence? Irrelevant. It is his bed, Rikuo muses, and he’s going to sleep in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep to Dream

Kazahaya has crawled into Rikuo’s bed for the night.

Intentional? Probably not. Coincidence? Irrelevant. It is his bed, Rikuo muses, and he’s going to sleep in it.

It’s a warm summer night, and Rikuo strips off his uniform before climbing under the sheets.

Kazahaya is out, snoring slightly but nasally through finely shaped nostrils. He looks not like a different person, but a different Kazahaya. He’s still beautiful, a wash of pale silky hair tangled over dark lashes and small, full lips, but in sleep the furrowed brow has gone smooth, mouth slack, pointy teeth tucked away. All are genes passed down from an anonymous benefactor. He and Kazahaya are two unknowns, Rikuo thinks. X and Y. No father, no mother. Unless you counted Kakei and Saiga, which he didn’t.

Rikuo stretches out, something of an accomplishment as he’s already a big guy in a relatively small bed, and Kazahaya isn’t doing much for him. Rikuo eventually finds a comfortable position, wound around Kazahaya’s slight, compact form. Kazahaya is so deeply asleep, he doesn’t even notice Rikuo’s tattooed torso folded around him, one arm dangling across his chest, Rikuo’s mouth tucked into the hollow between neck and shoulder, huffing a steady stream of breath down the back of his t-shirt.

In the heat of the night, Kazahaya is freezing. Even his toes are cold to the touch. Rikuo laces their fingers together. Kazahaya’s an icicle man.

Kazahaya is dreaming of snow. It was reality once, his wasting away in a winter wonderland, but the scene has played out for months now; despite his best efforts, he keeps coming back to this dream. He’s burning in the cold but it almost feels like freezing in the heat, he’s so numb. The snow drifts down slowly in a white wall that obliterates his view. He can hardly make out the cobblestones below. His fingers scrabble at the frozen ground. He feels so heavy, like a brick sinking in the sea. Moisture blurs his vision further and he can hardly make out the form in front of him. It’s the same as always, he thinks, of course, Kei. Every time he has this dream, she’s there. The swirl of long brown hair, her voice strident among the snowflakes. He knows exactly what she is going to say; she says it every time: _Oh, Kazahaya. I always knew you would blow away someday. But we made a promise, remember? To stay together forever…_ She reaches her bare palm toward him, a beacon, but something’s wrong, she’s changing, or rather she wasn’t Kei to begin with, but—Rikuo?

“We’ll always be together,” Rikuo says, holding out his palm. The rational side of Kazahaya is crying now, _no no no no no_ , but in his dream he just nods and gives himself up to his savior. Even though this is his memory, straight out of his own life, Kazahaya is sufficiently disturbed to wake up. He wants to bolt, maybe drink a glass of water like he normally does, but a heavy bar is pinning him down. It takes him a few seconds to realize that he is draped under Rikuo’s arm. _Bastard_ , he immediately thinks, but he’s a warm bastard and he did save his life, so Kazahaya doesn’t move forward and he doesn’t move backward, but instead remains under a layer of protective flesh until the snows of sleep finally drive him back and he drifts off again to another world.


End file.
